In view of the sheer number of different instruments used in modern society, it is often desirable to simulate instruments for certain purposes, e.g., for the purpose of testing other instruments which are typically coupled to the instrument being simulated, instead of creating each instrument. A simulated instrument is alternatively referred to as a virtual instrument.
Various companies are involved in designing and producing virtual instruments, including National Instruments Corp. which has numerous patents on this topic, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,727, 5,717,614, 5,724,272, 5,784,275, 5,847,953, 5,847,955, 5,905,649, 6,173,438, 6,311,149, 6,418,392 and 6,879,926.
In spite of the systems disclosed in these patents, it would be desirable to be able to easily or more easily configure a common set of electronic components to simulate a plurality of different electronic, mechanical or electro-mechanical instrument functions.